Terms of Endearment
by ayziks
Summary: Much has been said about the way Katara and Aang call each other 'sweetie' in "The Promise" and "The Search". IMHO, I think it is cute for the young lovers to do that. Many people wonder how they decided to call each other that. Here's one scenario. Enjoy! All characters property of Nickelodeon.


**Title:** "Terms of Endearment"

**Author:** A6

**Rating:** K+ (Kataang)

**Word Count:** 1868

**Summary:** Much has been said about the way Katara and Aang call each other 'sweetie' in "The Promise" and "The Search". IMHO, I think it is cute for the young lovers to do that. Many people wonder how they decided to call each other that. Here's one scenario. Enjoy! All characters property of Nickelodeon.

...

Immediately after their big kiss at Iroh's tea house, despite the embarrassing interruption by Sokka not far into that first true embrace, love was new and life was fun for Katara and Aang. Their love grew quickly, despite the post-war pressures of Aang being a fully-realized Avatar. They regularly found stolen moments in seclusion to repeat that long kiss, but they mostly enjoyed little pecks on a regular basis, especially those that could be done right in front of Sokka to annoy him as 'payback'. They always seemed to find little moments of happiness while they worked diligently.

One day, they decided to copy what older couples often did. This was new to Aang, as there really were very few lasting Air Nomad 'married couples'. Aang never saw any of those couples being affectionate to each other in a culture of spirituality in the world beyond, which did not support permanency of worldly relationships. 'Pet names' were simply a foreign concept to Aang.

"Did you know that couples give each other cute little nicknames?" Katara suggested one afternoon while Aang was pushing her on a park swing.

"Really? That sounds fun. How do we do that?" asked Aang.

"We listen to what men and women call each other as couples, and then we pick names we like," explained Katara.

"That seems simple enough," smiled Aang.

So they went about listening to and watching other couples, and kept mental lists. One evening, they were exhausted after a very long day of negotiations about war reparations, and an even longer state dinner. The pair sat, appropriately, snuggled with Katara sitting on Aang's lap in a love seat in the common sitting area next to their adjoining rooms at Kuei's palace. Despite the temptation, they both considered sharing a room inappropriate behavior – unlike Suki and Sokka or Mai and Zuko did every night.

After they'd enjoyed a few kisses together, they compared notes.

"So what do you think, Aang?" she quizzed.

Aang was very excited, "Well, I've done my research, just like we agreed, by listening to the common people, noble couples, and upper class socialites at all the visits, functions, dinners, and dances we've been attending.

Since Katara had too, she asked him anxiously, "And what have you found…?"

Aang answered, "Let's write down our lists, talk about them, and make our choice."

"That's a good idea, Aang."

They spent the next few minutes writing their ideas on rice paper with quill pens.

"Ready?" Katara asked.

"Yep. Let's go."

Between them, there was a list of over twenty terms of endearment they had heard used.

Aang said, "I suggest going one by one, and say what we think about each one."

"Sounds good to me," Katara encouraged with a beaming smile.

"You go first. You understand this custom better," Aang recommended.

Katara suggested, "How about: 'Honey'?"

Aang pondered and answered, "Not really. I eat honey but can't imagine calling you that."

"Oh, OK," she said a little disappointed, "What about 'dear' or 'dear heart'?"

Aang tried to be polite, "I've heard mature couples call each other that. Maybe we call ourselves that when we're an older couple. 'Darling' is on that old people list too."

"That sounds about right," she agreed about those.

Aang took his turn at the list, "I have a few: Cutie? Cuteness? Cutie pie?"

"Blehh," she stuck her tongue out. Aang had a similar reaction, so he kept going.

"Beautiful?" he grinned.

"Only if I can call you 'Handsome'…" she responded.

"Doesn't hit me, Katara. That makes me sound kind of conceited," he replied. She nodded.

Aang was saving one, and suggested in his best 'bedroom' voice, "Sexy?"

"OK, 'Stud Muffin'," she blurted out immediately in reply.

They exploded in laughter and hugged.

"I guess not those, then," he concluded with great relief.

Katara blushed and answered, "We are _anything_ but 'sexy'. Where on _earth_ did you hear _that?"_

Aang answered confidently, "Suki and Sokka."

Katara sighed and then giggled, "Well _that_ figures…"

Aang returned them to their task, "OK, now. Back to the list. What do you think of 'Precious'?"

Katara frowned, "That makes me sound like a fragile china doll. And not 'doll' or 'doll face' either."

"Besides, it makes me sound like a ninja gangster if I call you that," they snickered together over that.

Aang had a revelation with one name not on the list, "'Lady'?"

"I had a dog-seal pet named 'Lady' when I was little," smirked Katara.

"Oh well. Forget that," he responded.

"'Pumpkin'?" Katara suggested.

Aang replied in frustration, "I kinda already went down that road on food items. Besides I had my fill of pumpkins after the 'Pumpkin Lord' incident."

She chuckled as she remembered that day, "Yeah, right, 'Sugar'."

He gave her a fake nasty glance and she rolled her eyes at him. They sighed together, running out of items on their list. They were getting desperate.

"'Snuggle bunny'?" she teased.

"OK, 'Snookums'," Aang retorted instantly.

"Oh dear, Aang. _Gag_ me!" they laughed together.

They were frustrated that they had exhausted the list, and didn't find one set of nicknames that interested them.

Katara tried a different approach, "How about something related to what we are? Like: 'air bender'."

He quipped, "Katara, you use that one when I'm being stupid or difficult."

"Well I _do_ use that when you're being stupid or difficult. Like right now," she grinned and winked.

Playing along, Aang responded, "How will I tell the difference when you are being all cuddly with me?"

"Good point," she said, still flustered.

"Hey! I have it. 'Your Sifu-ness'," he suggested.

Katara just shook her head at that one, "Nah… be careful where you're going with that, dude…"

"'Dude'?" Aang asked, perplexed.

She winked but otherwise ignored him, but had an immediate brain storm, "Aang! I have it! 'Baby'!"

Aang shuddered thinking of his embarrassing day dream wish of kissing her well before they were a couple, and almost getting caught by Katara, "No. Just no. "

"Why? It's cute."

"I…I just a bad experience with that name a long time ago."

She soothed his arm and confided, "That's OK. Someday I do want to know. You can always tell me everything."

"I know, and we usually do, but Monk Gyatso said that some things should just not be shared."

"OK…" Katara looked at him suspiciously, but let it drop. He dodged a bullet.

It was the end of their evening discussion. They had no choices both really liked, and were disappointed that they had not come to any conclusions, even though it had been a fun evening together after a really tiring day.

Rather than be angry about it, however, Katara suggested, "Well, Aang, let's keep listening to what other couples call each other."

"Deal," he agreed.

Just for good measure, Katara said demurely, after their very satisfying good night kiss, "G'night, Aangy-poo."

Aang just shook his head at his young lover and squeezed their interlaced hands, "Katara, I am just gonna forget I _ever_ heard that one, OK?"

She just winked at him, gave him one more peck on the lips, and they went to their separate rooms for the night.

Over the next few weeks, they were just amazed to learn what people call each other. They heard an incredibly wide variety of terms and titles. Some were not repeatable in polite company, causing both to blush. But none of the nicknames fit. So they just let it go for a while, and went back to their normal responsibilities.

…

Aang received an invitation to attend another Avatar Day at the town of Chin, and accepted. He knew it would be better this time.

The village welcomed him back heartily, and it was a really big festival. It honored all past Avatars, not just him, but he received the requisite welcoming praise. The pair got time to explore the festival on their own. There were many booths featuring souvenirs and exotic foods. They ignored the meat-heavy dishes, but Katara found something interesting for them.

"Aang, look!" she exclaimed.

She pointed to a sign that said: 'Frozen ice cream.'

"What's that?" he puzzled.

Several people were walking back to town from where the ice cream was being sold. They looked at the people happily licking their frozen treats. It looked frosty, smooth, and delicious. They were very curious.

"I don't know. But it sure looks delicious. Let's go ask."

They came to the front of the long line for the ice cream in front of a big, metal box with a sliding glass top. Aang asked, "Sir, we couldn't help seeing your signs. What is 'Frozen Ice Cream'?"

The proprietor explained, "It's frozen deer-cow cream, sugar, a tiny touch of salt, and vanilla. And I keep it from melting with this new-fangled electrical freezer. Want to have some?"

Aang resisted, "I… I don't know. I don't think I should eat that kind of thing."

Katara smiled, "It will be fine, Aang. It's not the animal. You can keep your vegetarian vows. How about I buy one and we share it?"

Aang agreed tentatively, "Well… OK."

The proprietor scooped Katara an 'ice cream cone' – a combination of a crunchy, sweet waffle and ice cream.

Katara took a taste. It was heavenly, and she closed her eyes and went, "Mmm… Seriously Aang, please try this."

She held it out for him to lick. It looked tasty and frosty.

"Maybe just this once…" he justified to himself.

He tried a lick like she did. It was cold, rich, and sugary. They both loved it, and neither of them wanted to share the treat. It became a race to see who could finish the cone first, as they gobbled the ice cream between them, getting it all over their faces, like a toddler would in our world today. Their lips met in the middle of the scoop, and, seizing the opportunity, kissed each other enthusiastically despite their messy faces. The proprietor looked away. They broke the embrace for a moment and laughed at themselves.

"You taste delicious, Katara," grinned Aang.

"You do too," Katara giggled.

"That was incredible! I _love_ ice cream," he admitted.

"Sweets for my sweetheart… " she teased.

"Wait! What did you say, Katara?" Aang exclaimed.

"'Sweets for my sweetheart'…?" she repeated, wondering why he asked.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We've been looking for something nice to call ourselves now that we are a… a… uh…" he hesitated a moment, still amazed and excited with simply being together with her.

"A 'couple'?" she mused.

"Yeah! You have it, Katara. Say it again."

"So, 'sweets for my sweetie'?" she said slowly and deliberately, still not sure where this was going.

"Exactly…. 'Sweetie'!"

They hugged and kissed again. Aang turned to the proprietor and asked, "Sir, we'd like another 'ice cream cone'."

"Oh, sweetie, that's so nice," Katara blushed, as the store owner served them a second cone.

Chuckling while they consumed the second cone a little less vigorously this time, they were happy they finally figured out what to call each other for fun, and had a nice memory of their first ice cream together at the same time.

From then on, they often called each other 'sweetie', much to Sokka's dismay.


End file.
